my gaurdian
by monkeybuznez
Summary: inuyasha and sess have to share which is bad enough but when the wolf prince gets into the pic wat do they have to say about it? Please review first timer need feedback!
1. Chapter 1

hello peeps for all of you who are fans of kouga but arent crazy about him and Ayame together and want to see kogome and inuyasha together i am makin this for you. its kinda complicated and the girl kouga is my own creation. also there might be a little of a maburaho and dbz cross over. Plus a whole mess of animes if you dont know what this is than dont worry about it.- people are also ooc ( but just a lil bit)

note my creationis the "gaurdian of sessh and inuyasha"

this willl cause conflixts!!!!!!

Pairings

San&sessh

inu&kag

kouga&?

lets get started!!!

Note it starrts off in the begining of in kinda the middle of the series well not really but kinda.

"where was she" he thought, it had been some time since he was off that blasted tree and she was nowhere to be seen. he now had a little group consisting of Kagome , a monk, a demon slayer, and a twerp. but she was nowhere to be seen. He needed her so that they could kill that blasted Naraku.

He was getting annoyed. What if she went off with Sesshoumaru. He growled"whats wrong inuyasha?" kogome asked

"its nothing" he answered knowing that answer would not satisfy her "i 'm just really pissed off"

"Why's that " asked Shippo "there is nothing that could have gotten you made seeing as no one has said anything to you that could possibly insulted you.''

"feh, why dont you mind your own business runt.

"INUYASHA!!he was just trying to hellp"

"who said i wanted it or yours for that matter?!...wench"

"SIT BOY"

kagome hated it when inuyasha put up his defensive wall and then got all mean especially to Shippo. though he was acting a bit impatient and weird these past days she couldnt help but place her command on him when she felt he crossed the line.

Soon it was around noon and they stopped to get something to eat and to rest. Kagome and Sango started to make some off the instant ramen Kagome always brings. miroku and Shippo decided to go get water at a near lake. inuyasha then smelled the scent of wolfs and no sooner had he turned around did he see the wolf all over Kagome.

"Kagome why do you waste your time with this mutt?" was the speech he decided to start of with. Inuyash then stood between them."Get lost flee bag"

They then begin to argue about who should get to keep Kagome. While the others just watched. Then a huge gust of air came in and Kouga's wolf started to bark and howl in greeting to...

clifffy! depending on what you thought of this chapter is what i'll write next... review and the next chapter will be posted up.


	2. Chapter 2

hi everyone i didn't get good feed back on my last chapter so i am goin to try again

anywayz i just like to say that im new to writin this sort of thing so if anyone has any advice or comments plez dont hesitate to tell me

lets get started

then a huge gust of air came and koga's wolfs started to howl and bark in greeting. To the figure standing before them. Everyone looked to see the figure of that of a beautiful young girl standing before them. This girl was dressed in short black mini skirt a small dark violet top and black dolly shoes. She was accompied by two large black colored panther like cats. She had dark purple eyes almost like the night sky in color, her hair a equally dark color, which was very long and had it in two small meatballs and was divided into long pony tails (similar to sailor moons ). She had a nice build with a skiny waist to compliment her nice slim figure. She also wore two golden chains around her neck one which had a couple of fangs and the other longer one had a skull on it which fell a little above her belly botton.

when she spoke her voice ws filled with mischief and an air of desire for something. She spoke directly to Inuyasha and to no one else.

"you are the one named Inuyasha are you not?"

''What of it" was his response

With this answer a smile came across her lips and said " I am May-lin, I am to be your new gaurdian seeing as that bitch Mimi has failed to make her presence known. Fear not for I will protect you from your enemies." She said all of this with a tone that was filled with the upmost confidence.

"What makes you think i need your help or protection from anything and if i am to have a gaurdian it would still be Mimi."

"As we speak your Precious Mimi is getting what she deserves. An 'A' class ticket to hell."

"She was never worthy of taking care of the son of the great lord Inutaisho''

she started to get closer to him. The group had found that they could not move and as they tried to get away from the girl.

"inuyasha she has placed a paralyzing spell of some sort" miroku stated.

"Inuyasha help" Kagome pleaded as the girls large cats started to circle around them

'don't worry Kagome i'll take care of you '' Koga muttered as he struggled to take control of his body

"That will be the day. " inyasha shot at him

The girl known as may-lin placed her arms around Inuyasha and whispered in his ear in a very husky and lusting voice " I'll take care of you if you like i will kill them all to prove my devotion to you" As she was about to give him a kiss, she was struck by yet another girl.

"WHAT did I say i would do to you if you ever came to see MY Inuyashi?!"

Everyone stood there starring at her mouth open no one said a word. Inuyasha simply starred at her with a look of annoyance and a small smile across his lips.

"its about time you got here"inuyasha said to the girl

This girl was much lovlier than May-Lin. She was dressed in short jean shorts, a black top, and black and white addidas. This girl was followed by two large silver colored wolves with blue clear eyes. Her eyes were a light honey brown that could be mistaken for hazel and equally light brown hair which she wore loose and came up to her shoulders it she had one bang on each side of her face that came up to her cheek. She had large breast that complimented her hourglass figure. She like the girl wore two chain but hers were made of silver and she also had a fang on one of hers but along with the fang were two dog tagsand on the other that reached down to her belly bottonwas a silver crescent moon.

" Inuyasha your awake" she said before running to him and giving him a big hug. by that time the paralyzis spell had worn off. To everyones surprise he hugged her back

"Where you been" he asked " I've been waiting forever for you to come."

"Sorry, I had to take care of this thing with this guy" she answered. She reached up and started playing with his ears

"ummm... hi who are you" Kagome asked shyly.

"Are you the girl named Mimi" Sango intervined

Befor she could answer she was thrown down by May-Lin and the both of them started to...

thats it for today tell me wat u think

I know this was a sucky chapter i'm still setting up the story. - bye!


	3. Chapter 3

hi peeps im back plez give me some feedback on my story!

Befor she could answer she was thrown down by May-Lin and the both of them started to punch, scratch, and pull each others hair while calling each other names. After a few moments of this Mimi kicked MayLin off and they started to talk to each other with looks of pure hatred and their voices with disgust as they glared at each other and said:

"you are supposed to be six feet under filthy wolf girl"

"in your dreams slut" Mimi shot at her " shouldn't you be entertaining some Punk? Then again maybe you should be getting back to job at gentlemens club." she said this with mishief in her eyes.

"Well maybe you should go back to your body building or go kill a innocent suitor. Or have you gone soft and now simply let them go?"

"whore"

"bitch"

''tramp ''

Maylin eyed her "You are late the son of Inutaisho should not be left alone especially with bad men lurking around"and with this statement she left.

Mimi then turned her attention to Inuyasha, and hugged him once again, "we got rid of her did'nt we?"

"mimi why are you so damn late? And who was that girl? And what did she mean bad men lurking around?"

"quit asking so many questions, i'd think you'd be happy to see me after all this time" she answered giving him a pout look.

Kouga's wolves began to smell her and started to jump at her in greeting

"What friendly wolves and they seem to be in good shape too," she had began to examine them, "who do they belong to?"

"They are part of my pack... girl"answered Kouga

"Excuse me young maiden but who are you?" Miroku asked her.

"im sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Mimi Kazetsubaki ( from Maburaho) and I am the Gaurdian of both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and their loved ones." she then bowed to them." And this is Ishto and Toshi my spirit companions" she added refering to the wolves beside her." And you are?"

Miroku then introduced her to everyone. When he mentioned Sango her eyes stood observing her which made Sango look down in embarrasement with a blush. She did the same when Kouga was introduced except he did not look away from her but continued to stare at her. They lost eye contact when Kagome began to yell and jump of joy saying " oh my god she is MIMI"

Everyone stared at her and she squealed " you're MMMIIIIMMMIIII can i please have your autograph please im your biggest fan!" She bowed down and handed her a little notebook and pen "PPPPPPPllleaaase Make it out to Hiragashi Kagome"

'uuummm sure how do you know who i am?''

" I'm not from the fuedal era and i absolutely love you

AFTER SOME EXPLAINATION AND TIME

"so you are from Lady Kagome's time and you are the gaurdian of inuyasha and sesshoumaru?"

"you got it" she answered Miroku's inquiry with a dazzling smile.

"then there is something i must ask of you"

''really what?"

"will u bear my child"

SMACK

THUMP

(Both inuyasha and sango hit him)

"not that this isn't interesting buy im out of here" kouga said "Kagome remember that if you ever get sick of that mutt i'll be right here" and with that he ran off

with ginta hakaku and his wolves following

"so who is he" mimi asked

"his name is Kouga" shippo answered

"kouga?"

"keh don't worry about that flea bag hes not important" inuyasha intervined

They began to set up camp and soon she and Inuyasha were chatting like old friends but her mind was still on the wolf prince

yup thats my latest chapter

i know the story sucks but i gotta start somewhere.

plz review


	4. Chapter 4

I hated my last chapter it was so stupid … sooo I will try to improve it from here…

Many weeks had past by and everyone in the group learned to love Mimi, she was a brilliant fighter and was a joy to be around. One day as they walked into a village she announced that she was going off

"why??? " Shippo exclaimed.

" I have to go meet Sesshomaru now " she said

"Why do you have to go do something stupid like that? " Inuyasha said " You've been here for some time now and he hasn't bothered coming to look for you, don't waste your time that heartless bastard doesn't want you around."

"I still have to make sure he's ok though"

"He's fine"

"yes well it couldn't hurt just to make sure now could it? " she laughed "ill be right back I promise" with that she ran off and was soon out of sight, leaving Inuyasha yelling after her " you idiot!! I bet you won't even find him!!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha she'll be ok " Kagome told him as she dragged him off "Besides I want to have a chat with you . We'll catch up with you two later"

**--------------------------------LEMON-------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome where the hell are you taking me ??"

" c'mon we have to go over that hill" she pointed to a large green hill several miles away. "why the damn do we have to go there?" he asked. She gave him a look and said " I just thought maybe you'd like to have fun again "

No sooner she said that , he lifted her and ran towards the hill to a small cabin she had chosen out earlier that day with Mimi.

**She took him in taking off his shirt while pressing herself against him as he pulled down her skirt. The urgency of her movements let him know that she wanted him and bad. She began sucking on his tongue while roaming his chest as he ripped off her shirt and bra. He tossed her onto the mat and began to devour her neck lightly scrapping her skin with his fangs. Her light moans told him he wasn't hurting her and he continued along her neckline down to her plump breast. He began sucking on her perked nipple and she let out a sharp intake of air as he bit on it . **

"**inu ….yasha please" she breathed out as she rubbed her hips against his hard cock. **

**He didn't need to be told twice he quickly took off his pants and thrust himself into her letting out a satisfying groan as she yelled at the sudden penetrating force. He began slowly making sure to get his hard member inside of her with every push he made but her moan was making him loose control and soon he began to ram into her harder and harder making her quake under him. She reached her climax and he felt her walls tighten around him, with that he lost it and cummed into her **

**He lay on her knowing that she was worn out and could no longer continue . She wrapped her arms around his neck and they soon fell asleep. **


End file.
